


Pop Goes My Christmas Song

by Raisintorte



Category: Music and Lyrics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/pseuds/Raisintorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Colin freaks out about Wham! and Alex calms him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Goes My Christmas Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/gifts).



> Thanks to Wojelah, Tessere_, and Pouncer for betaing! You guys are the best!

"Next up, the brand new holiday song from Wham!" The announcer's cheerful voice rang out from the radio in Colin's flat. "Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day, you gave it away." Alex sang softly along with the radio from his position sprawled across the sofa. "This year, to save me from tears . . ." The music was cut off when Colin grabbed the radio and threw it across the room.

"And what did that radio ever do you?" Alex shook his head and took a swig from his beer. He was used to Colin's . . . emotional outbursts, and he had found that if he responded with sarcasm, it usually made Colin calm down before he got too worked up, but he could tell from the look on Colin's face that it would take more than a few pithy comments and some nicely placed sarcasm to get him talked down.

"I hate that fucking song!" Colin raged as he stormed around the living room waving his arms. "We need a song like that! Why didn't we write a great Christmas song? That song is number two on the charts! Number two!"

"Maybe we have standards? It's kind of a crap song." Alex shrugged and tried to think of things of things that might get Colin off this track. He loved Colin, and they had been friends since university, but when Colin got on these rants if Alex didn't derail him quickly it didn't stop until Colin put away enough booze (and/or drugs) to pass out. Which – okay, it worked, but tonight they were supposed to go do some press event, with lots of teenagers, so he needed Colin relatively sober and standing on two feet.

"Yeah, but it's a crap song that's _number two_ on the charts!" Colin flopped down on the couch next to Alex, reached over him and downed what was left of Alex's beer. "We didn't even have a horse in the race this year. All I keep hearing about is 'who will win the coveted Christmas number one spot this year - Wham! or Frankie Says Relax!' The story should be about how we beat them all." Colin flailed his arms as if he was trying to make some sort of point but he was too worked up to even flail correctly. "Damn. I need another drink."

"You mean, Frankie Goes to Hollywood?" Alex checked his watch before turning to face Colin. If Colin was heading into full-blown diva (and prior to Pop! Alex never would have guessed what a diva Colin would turn out to be) mode, Alex would just as soon sit through the tantrum in the car – at least that way they'd make it to the meet-and-greet somewhat on time. They still had to work their way through hair and make-up after they arrived at the hotel before their record label approved publicists would release them on the screaming masses.

"Whatever! Frankie is always doing something, I can't keep it straight. But seriously Alex, why don't we have a Christmas song? Why didn't we write Pop Goes My Christmas?" Colin pouted, sounding almost like a petulant child. He even had his arms crossed across his chest, which looked ridiculous with his crazy tight pants, open shirt, and super gelled up hair.

"Because that would be an awful song." Alex mentally shuddered at the mere thought - he could picture the video now. They would be them in Santa suits running around like they were the fucking Beatles in a Hard Day's Night (which, contrary to Colin's aspirations, they were not yet the Beatles) after a slutty Mrs. Claus, who'd broken Alex's heart (it was never Colin's heart that go broke. Nope, just his). Alex wasn't a fan of Santa suits.

"No, that would be a number one Christmas song!" Colin flopped his hands down on the couch to emphasize his point. "I can hear it now - 'I never thought that I could be so so satisfied, every time that I see snow in your angel eyes.'" Colin closed his eyes as he sang. Alex thought Colin almost looked peaceful leaning forward on the couch (well as far forward as his pants would let him and not hinder his ability to breathe) miming a microphone and swaying a little. Alex loved Colin's ability to to write on the fly and just sing out amazing new lyrics.

However, this time, what was coming out was awful - and it was Alex's job to talk Colin off the ledge because if he didn't, _he_ would be wearing a Santa Suit singing "Pop Goes My Christmas" somtime in the next three months. "Oh yes, because adding the word 'snow' does so much for the song. Maybe I should start writing the lyrics, as you have clearly gone insane!" Alex smiled as he spoke, trying to take some of the bite out of the words. Ninety-nine percent of the time, Colin's crazy ideas turned out to be fantastic (such as starting Pop!), but every once in a while he came up with a real dud.

"No, I am thinking clearly, Alex!" Colin looked intently at Alex. "I'm just thinking to the future - this is our year! Pop Goes My Heart put us on the map and now we need to start thinking ahead and capitalize on our success. Why better way to get into the Christmas race?"

Alex could almost see the wheels spinning in Colin's head as he spoke, thinking of the songs he could write, and Alex would bet that next year they _would_ have the number one Christmas song.

"Well, now we know, and next year, we will write the best Christmas song ever. If you're done, we should go - don't we have bunch of teenage girls waiting to swoon at our feet? Also, if we don't get down to that lovely limo waiting for us, that nasty lady our publicist hired to wrangle us will be up, and neither of us want that!" Alex stood up and turned around to help Colin off the sofa. Colin's pants were so tight he couldn't get up on his own - not that Alex's pants were much better, but at least he could stand up and sit down unassisted. Colin put his hand in Alex's hand and Alex pulled him to his feet.

Once they were both standing, Colin didn't let go of Alex's hand right away, but instead pulled him in for a hug. Alex put his other arm around Colin and reeled him close. This was why he did it. He told everyone it was the girls, the fame, the lifestyle - but this moment, just being with his best friend and getting to do things he loved together made all the drama and the emotions worth it.

Alex pulled out of the hug and gingerly patted the rock solid tips of Colin's hair - they had to keep the ladies happy. "Ready to go make the ladies go wild?"

"Fuck yes." Colin winked at Alex and swaggered to the door, snagging two beers from the small fridge he kept by the door along the way. He passed one to Alex who twisted off the cap and took a swig as they headed out the door. Yeah, they might not have the number one Christmas song, but life was pretty awesome.


End file.
